


Odds and Ends

by Penstrokes



Category: Super Science Friends
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SSF fic number 60 on site
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 09:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penstrokes/pseuds/Penstrokes
Summary: A collection of perma WIPs and one shots from various AUs that I could justify putting as their own things. Tags update when fic updates.





	1. Control Group

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally intended for Inktober/Goretober. It was supposed to be like the June Collection.

Mad Scientist: Tesla was often regarded as being the weirdo of the group. Tonight he’d show them all what he was really capable of.

* * *

  
  


Nikola may have spent his spare time in his room devoting himself to science, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t aware of what the others said about him behind his back. 

 

Einstein thought of him as a weirdo. Freud insisted on tacking a long slew of ‘unresolved issues’ that he ‘refused to fix’ onto Tesla during their sessions. Curie could be hard to read at times, ranging from passively friendly to annoyed. Darwin was much in the same vein, although he leaned more towards annoyed. Tappupti saw him as a goal to defeat and a prize to win. It made his skin crawl. 

 

All these views of him were so distorted, like a funhouse mirror. Stretching his faults and squashing his accomplishments. His value on the team and as a person in his own right, so horribly mutated and diminished that Tesla could stand it no more. 

 

He’d joined the SSF to better his name, to clear the reputation he’d had tarnished from Edison’s grubby, greedy pursuits in revenge for straying away from and against him. When he’d expected gratitude and professionalism towards him, he’d gotten a face full of insults and backhanded comments. He could not, as much as he hated to admit, settle the score against Edison, but he could straighten out the rest of his team, curry them to his favor. All he needed was a little help- from his own brilliant mind of course- and planning. 

 

He’d change their minds and make them truly see his worth. 

 

Marie Curie was one of the very few on the team whom Nikola could get along with semi easily on regular enough basis. Perhaps not enough to refer to as a friend, yet, most definitely an ally. It was why he sought her out first. She was strong, both in personality and in battle. It was why he sought her out first but also why he had to be careful. He did feel guilty for what he was about to do, if only for a moment. 

 

It’s not like she would remember it anyway.

 

“Ah, Curie, just the person I wanted to see.” He greeted politely. For her, it was not nearly as much effort as it might otherwise have been. 

 

She turned around to face him, breaking from her work. She looked at him with her typically hard to read face. With an eyebrow raised, she put her current experiment on hold, pushing her eye goggles up. 

 

“Oh, Tesla. It’s unusual to see you here. Is there something you wanted?” She asked quizzically. 

“Yes, yes, of course. I know that. I wouldn’t disrupt you otherwise if it wasn’t so terribly important.” He apologized to her, smiling.

 

She sighed, folding her arms. “Alright, what is it?” Tesla felt a wave of relief, although he could not relax entirely just yet.

 

Tesla took out the curved piece of metal from his jacket. It was not unlike a headband of sorts, understandable for what he’d say it’d do and for what he intended for it. 

 

“I Just need you to put this on, let me see if it works.” He explained casually, handing it to her. 

 

Curie took it from him, examining it with that crucially discerning scientists’ eye that she’d trained for years as a Chemist. “What is it supposed to do?” She asked once again, eyeing Tesla with uncertainty.

 

Now was the time that would really see if his plan would get to the true testing stage. It was either do or die. Although not nearly as well versed as Edison in the art of selling, Tesla hadn’t been a complete failure when it came to pitching his ideas.

“Well, I’ve been thinking, on our missions we don’t  _ really  _ work as a team, do we?” Tesla began, taking out his own metal band and placing it upon his head. 

 

“Where are you going with this?” She pressed, turning her full scrutiny to him now. It made his stomach freeze up and his nerves stall where they were. 

 

“In order to coordinate our tactics better, wouldn’t it be beneficial if we could have an inkling of what the others were doing without needing to tell the others what we were thinking, of what we were about to do? Think of all the split second collaboration we could achieve, how much more coherent strategies could become.” He stressed eagerly.  

 

“Mind reading?” She frowned this time, looking down at the piece of metal in her hands and back up at Tesla. 

 

“Less with words and more with ideas. It would take less time to understand what’s being thought. Of course, it’s all a work in progress. Unfortunately, I need an assistant to help me test it, as it requires more than one person.” 

 

Satisfied, Curie shrugged and put the band on her head. Tesla followed suit, putting his own master band on.

 

“Now, it shouldn’t take more than a few seconds to kick in. If it works.” He told her before turning on the device. 

 

It was over before she could even protest, if she realized. 

 

Tesla could feel the presence of her subdued mind in their now shared mind space. It lapped against his own like waves against the shore. 

 

One member on his side, four more to go.

* * *

  
  


Darwin was his next target. Tesla couldn’t say he had anything against him, aside from Darwin not wanting to share either access to his wonderful bounty of birds or to his own bird form. 

  
  
  



	2. 'Freud Whump'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idea: Freud and Einstein were allies, they shared a sense of dread that only comes with knowing exactly what the Nazi’s think of them. That they’re the most targeted out of all of the super science friends. They know what will happen if the Nazis catch them alive. So when Freud’s hesitation costs Einstein his life, Freud must deal with the guilt and the reaction from the other SSF.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another idea I never got around to utilizing based off an HC/idea in the SSF server. Very very short as I never got to the heart of the idea. Never officially had a name either.

Freud and Einstein were unlikely brothers in arms. Their fields of studies were vastly different as were their personalities. What they did have, however, was a death mark upon them both. One assigned to them both at birth and by hate. 

 

The two were well aware of what their main enemies thought of them, what awaited them if they failed to escape with the others. Their only options in battle against the Nazis were to Live or Die free. It was this unfortunate bond that drew them to one another, this morbid understanding of what failure entailed for them in particular. It was a topic they seldom discussed out loud but lingered in the back of their minds. 

 

It was a cool, clear night. Perfect for stargazing as Freud found Einstein that night. He casually watched as the other man sat on a chair he’d dragged out, peering out of a telescope at the night sky. London wasn’t ideal for star gazing, there were either a lot of lights or a lot of bombs going off from above now and again. 

 

“Ah, I see you’re out here again, eh, Albert?” He asked as he carried a glass of Whisky. 

 

“I thought I could catch a glimpse of some stars tonight, given the weather and the lack of sirens the past few days. It doesn’t seem to be working in my favor tonight.” He responded, packing up his telescope. 


	3. SSJ 2019 scrapped chapter - Day 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scrapped chapter for SSJ 2019, the villain and hero team up feat. Cannon SSF and Roleswap SSF

“I am  _ not  _ working with  _ him!”  _ Was the only thing both men seemed to agree upon. Their mutual disdain and hatred for the other was all the two would agree they had in common. Edison, who was far from the Edison the Super Science Friends knew, scowled at Tesla who had to be held back. 

 

Ever since the aberrations in time and space started to occur, something Z3 would dub ‘The Distortion Event’, there had been all sorts of anomalies popping up throughout history. Some that seemed almost correct with only a minor details diferring from what should have happened. Others were more outright wrong, riddled with errors. Einstein-the original- still being alive. There was the news that Jung and Freud’s partnership had fractured but still functioning enough to be working on the same team. This change in roster was what forced them to investigate deeper into matters.

 

It was much the same for their other halves. Their respective differences in timeline had not gone unnoticed by their alternative super science friend counterparts. Their Churchills were identical in every way, shape and form. Both with their signature cigar hanging from their mouths, puffing away trying to make sense of what they were seeing.

 

“Edison, knock that off. We’re not trying to start another war before we’ve even finished the big one.” The alternate Churchill barked. Edison showed no signs of having heard him but he backed down, just a little.

 

“Do you want to explain what the bloody hell is happening with your team?” Churchill asked his counterpart, never taking his eyes off the other man.

 

“Hm? Oh, Edison is just...he’s a special case. He’s not even really a super science friend. Edison’s an A Ok friend who got promoted to super science friend for a while. He’s just reprising his role until his replacement comes back.” Churchill explained casually, seemingly uncaring for how the inventor felt.

 

“Hah! I knew it, you aren’t even good enough to be on the team. You’re just a second rate replacement.” Tesla crowed, reveling in how far his former employer had fallen. 

 

Tesla smirked, feeling giddy. “Do you even have  _ real  _ powers? Because the Edison  _ I  _ know is a thief who’s never made anything from genuine himself.”

 

Edison responded by shooting a bolt of electricity towards Tesla, just barely missing his head.

 

“How’s that for ‘real powers’,eh, Nikola? You’re no better than a  _ lapdog  _ for Westinghouse. If he wasn’t backing you up, you wouldn’t be half the man you are today? Then again, seeing how you’re with the super science friends, I can assume that never happened. Turning to the only person who would pity you.” Edison snarled, barely containing himself.

 

“Edison, I said knock it off. Otherwise, I’m bringing Cori out of the basement and she can take your place. She’s a competent enough fighter, don’t think I won’t do it.” 

 

Einstein, the one that was very much still alive, cleared his throat, drawing attention to himself. He glanced at Churchill who said nothing but nodded back, letting him have the stage.

 

“We should be directing our attention to the time distortions instead of wasting our time picking over the details that don’t matter. Instead of Edison, they have Tesla. Instead of young Charles here, they have Mr. Darwin. Jung is...absent all together. In the grand scheme of things, none of this matters. Putting together our strengths to cover our weaknesses is the conversation we should be focusing on.” Einstein lectured with all the patience and thought of a learned scholar. 

 

A satisfying round of clapping rose around him as he waited for Churchill to take it from there.

 

“Well said, Einstein. I knew you were the perfect choice to be the leader.” The alternate Churchill chuckled, patting the man on the back.

 

Einstein, the boy, seemed to look away uncomfortable. 

It only rubbed salt in the wound when  _ his  _ Churchill clapped as well.

  
“We've missed you Einstein.” Einstein the clone didn’t pay attention to who said it, it didn’t matter. He got the message loud and clear. One that he’s been hearing and seeing since he came into the world.


End file.
